Cuestión de gustos y hormonas
by Nocturna4
Summary: Ella con ese vestido blanco que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación provocaba en él ese fuerte deseo de quitárselo a mordidas.


**Nota de Autora: **Bueno, este es el juego, voy ha hacer una serie de drabbles u one-shots –todo depende de cuanta inspiración se de- a partir de retos dados, en estos va la pareja que esperan y si quieren alguna situación, frase, letra de canción o lo que sea. La gracia es ponerlo interesante y ver como me defiendo. Este primero es el reto de un gran amigo mío.

**Reto: **"Un fic en donde termine Eriol con Tomoyo. No se como te las arreglas para que Tomoyo sea mesera y que Eriol se le prendan las hormonas" de Alex

**Advertencia: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de CLAMP, este solo es un relato de una fanática a fanáticos.

* * *

**¿Lo que quiero? A ti**

Un día más como cualquier otro… se perdía el encanto de las ciudades cuando pasabas más de una semana en estas. Claro que Nakuru se sentía la creación más dichosa del planeta, paseando de arriba ha abajo por todo Orlando Florida en Estados Unidos y claro, si es que estaban ahí fue por darle gusto a su alocada acompañante que una tarde en Inglaterra, cambiando canales al azar vio una propaganda de un parque de diversiones ¿Y cuál fue su entretenimiento al verla con esa emoción ante tantos juegos y comidas? No podía negarle ese gusto, ya habían pasado años desde su última aventura y él también deseaba cambiar de ambiente. Así que así de simple, hicieron reservaciones en un buen hotel, compraron boletos de avión, a Spinel lo guardaron bien en un bolso pese a sus protestas por estar entre el maquillaje de Nakuru y ser tratado como equipaje de mano.

Y en un inicio fue interesante, no podía negarlo, muy agradable, entretenido y cualquier cosa que se podría hablar de Orlando. Pero para alguien con un alma tan antigua… las cosas podían llegar a ser muy aburridas rápidamente, ya al décimo día dejó de visitar tantas cosas y se quedó en el hotel, se sentía viejo con esa actitud, pese a sus veinte años, recostado en la cama de su habitación, cambiando rápidamente de canales.

'Canal estadounidense… canal hispano… canal estadounidense… canal estadounidense… cantante en comercial hispano… comercial estadounidense…' jugueteó con el control del televisor, repentinamente entendía porque no prendía mucho el televisor en casa, era un aparato inútil a menos que diera buenas películas o hubiese deportes. En un ágil movimiento observó su reloj, ya eran las once de la mañana y sentía hambre, tuvo que resignarse a levantarse de su cómoda cama. Por lo menos ya se había bañado, así que se retiró la toalla que rodeaba su cadera y se hizo a la tarea de vestirse de forma casual. Ya con unos pantalones azules oscuros deportivos, una playera blanca, se sacudió el cabello y salió de la habitación, guardando la tarjeta que abría la puerta.

Estando abajo se encontró con el dilema del fuerte aburrimiento de comer en el hotel, ya la idea de que fuese un buffet no era algo que le pintaba como interesante, así que salió y comenzó a caminar, lo interesante de Orlando era que en ciertas partes parecía un desierto, con una carretera, lugares para comer y nada más.

Y el sol… ¿Por qué tenía que pegar tan fuerte? Claro, por la época del año… estaba llegando a ser muy fastidioso eso de saberlo todo y no poder fastidiarse simplemente por las cosas y punto. El joven inglés entró en una cafetería de nombre gracioso, supo de inmediato que los dueños eran hispanos, se sentía en el ambiente,por así decirlo, se sentó en una mesa cerca de la puerta y ojeó el menú.

'¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?' una preciosa voz femenina lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, levantó la mirada para encontrarse una muñeca de porcelana frente a sus ojos. Una joven delgada de suaves curvas y cabello rizado hasta sus hombros, hermosa mirada amatista, usando un vestido blanco de tiras que dejaba poco a la imaginación y un delantal amarrado a la cintura del mismo material; si, un ser tan divino lo observaba. Inmediatamente se dio cuenta, tenía la boca entreabierta, el estúpido corazón a mil y una repentina hambre que ya no era de comida '¿Hiragizawa?' y el parpadeó un par de veces, cerró la boca y la reconoció.

'¡Daidouji!' ella posó su blanquecina mano sobre sus labios y observó alarmada a un lado y al otro, tuvo que retirar su tacto para poder hablar '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Trabajo aquí' susurró ella, apretando contra su pecho la libreta.

'No, no lo haces' Tomoyo Daidouji era millonaria ¿Cómo iba a trabajar ahí?

'Si, si lo hago' y sus manos terminaron sobre sus caderas, exaltando la belleza de su cuerpo, tuvo que tragar seco y seguir el hilo de la conversación.

'No, Daidouji, no trabajas aquí…' se sentía como si tuviese que hacerle entender que el cielo era azul y no verde. Ella simplemente rodó los ojos, apartando un mechón de sus rizos que ocultaba su mirada.

'Creo saber donde trabajo y donde no ¿Qué vas a pedir?' consultó observando su libreta.

'¿A qué hora termina tu turno?' la vio levantar la mirada rápidamente, con sus ojos abiertos cual platos y ahora era ella quien tenía los labios suavemente separados, toda una delicia.

'¿Por qué preguntas?' consultó a media voz.

'¿Sabes? No esta muy bien visto contestar una pregunta con otra' otra vez la chica rodó la mirada y negó en silencio.

'En unos veinte minutos, solo tengo el turno de la mañana' volvió su vista a la libreta '¿Qué vas a pedir?'

'Si sigues insistiendo te voy a ser sincero y me vas a golpear' sonrió divertido, porque había logrado que le volviese a observar a los ojos '¿Qué haces aquí?'

'Un café, una ensalada de frutas y un sánduche de pollo' fue anotando sin prestarle atención 'ya te lo traigo' se giró sobre sus talones y se fue a la cocina.

'Ey pero yo no…' tuvo que aguantar una franca risa, esa chica siempre era tan peculiar.

Veinte minutos después y un desayuno delicioso terminado, Eriol esperaba fuera de la cafetería, con las manos en los bolsillos. La puerta se abrió y un suave aroma a hierbabuena llegó a él, regresó a ver y era Tomoyo recogiéndose su cabello en una coleta alta, ella dio un respingón cuando lo observó ahí.

'Pero ¿Qué…?' él se paró frente a la pelinegra y le tomó del rostro, provocando que la chica se sonrojara por completo y apartara la mirada.

'No… pues no tienes fiebre y parece que recuerdas quien eres. Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?' al escucharlo, le dio un manotazo para que soltara su rostro y se cruzo de brazos, un suave puchero se formó en sus labios.

'No es de tu incumbencia pero… estaba cerrando un contrato y llegue a este lugar, la gente es muy agradable y la hija de los dueños esta enferma y no había quien la suplantara y…'

'La dulce y tierna Tomoyo hizo gala de su amabilidad y ayudó' concluyó a lo cual recibió una mirada fulminante y pasó de largo junto a él, pero en un par de zancadas estuvo a su par, por lo menos sabía que el contrato del que hablaba era de modelaje, claro, con ese cuerpo que se cargaba… '¿Qué? Es la verdad, dulce, tierna y linda Tomoyo' no le miró y ni siquiera hizo comentario alguno de que le dijera por el nombre '¿Dónde te estás quedando?' ella soltó una especie de gruñido y comenzó a caminar más rápido, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo más para no quedar atrás '¿Qué? ¿Te hice algo?'

'Me quedo en aquel hotel' señaló y él sonrió de esa forma particular, tan suya, ella lo notó y se detuvo de golpe, le costó un poco percatarse de ello, así que termino girando y quedando frente a la chica

'No me digas que tú…'

'Somos vecinos, por así decirlo' y esa sonrisa enigmática volvió a sus labios y ella tuvo que aguantar la respiración, antes de volver a caminar rápido '¡Tomoyo!' volvió a seguirla '¿Te hice algo?' insistió un poco fuera de lugar, de todas las personas del mundo, esta chica era la única que se salía de su esquema y había olvidado lo que le gustaba que fuesen las cosas así.

'No, no me hiciste nada' ingresó en el hotel y comenzó a subir por las gradas, teniendo a Eriol pisándole los talones '¡Deja de seguirme!' regresó a ver sobre su hombro molesta.

'No lo hago, mi habitación queda por esta dirección' siguió tranquilo y pudo escuchar como ella soltaba un muy audible gruñido, lo cual le dio gracia. La joven seguía caminando, ya cuando comenzó a dirigirse por un pasillo, él soltó una abierta risa '¡Somos compañeros de piso!' le dijo encantado, pero Tomoyo ni se dio por enterada, peor a ello, continuó caminando más rápido hasta que se detuvo en una puerta, mientras buscaba en el bolso su tarjeta, el se apoyó casualmente en el marco de la puerta '¿Sabes? Te ves hermosa' y ella se congeló de inmediato, levantando su mirada incrédula, a lo cual él elevó sus manos a la altura de su rostro como si se rindiera 'hablo en serio'

'No intentes darme halagos ¡Nos debes una gran disculpa a todos!' él enmarcó una ceja extrañado 'Te fuiste hace cinco años otra vez y perdimos comunicación por completo. Creo que me debes una explicación ¿Sabes?' y una sonrisa más grande apareció en su rostro al escucharla, la tomó de la cintura y la apoyó contra la puerta, atrapándola contra su cuerpo, hundió su rostro en el cuello femenino sintiendo el aroma de su piel y la sintió inquieta, pero dócil bajo su agarre.

'Lo que te debo…' elevó el rostro y la miró a los ojos 'es esto' y la besó, pero no de una forma tranquila, sino devorando sus labios con ansia, tocando su cuerpo y para disfrute personal, la sintió corresponderle, no solo en el beso, sino en la búsqueda de su cuerpo. En un ágil movimiento la tarjeta estaba en su mano y abría la habitación de la chica, mientras la empujaba al interior.

La vibración de un celular lo sacó de su sueño, se movió inquieto, dejándo que la persona en la línea se cansara de insistir, pero al parecer era persistente. Lo que si le despertó fue un sonido de queja junto a él, mientras las sábanas se movían un poco lejos de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la misma belleza que había pensado, tan solo como parte de un sueño, se encontraba frunciendo el seño para no despertar aún, se sentó de golpe y tomó el celular casi como acto reflejo, contestando.

'¿Eriol?... ¿Eriol? Nos tienes preocupados ¿Dónde estás? ¡Eriol!' la voz de Nakuru le hizo reaccionar que realmente estaba despierto.

'Perdón, estaba distraído' se excusó, sin desear ver a la persona junto a él. Aunque fuese extraño, tenía miedo de la reacción de la chica, él solo había actuado ¿Cuál era su culpa de que Tomoyo Daidouji fuese tan inesperada, hermosa y le provocara tanto? Ninguna ¿Verdad? Pero de seguro ella no pensaría lo mismo.

'¿Dónde estás? No te encuentras en tu habitación y en la recepción dijeron que te vieron subir atrás de una fiera pero…' ya no pudo escuchar nada más, unos ávidos labios recorrían su oreja y él tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para no dejar salir nada de sus labios, regresó a ver a su acompañante de alcoba y la encontró arrodillada junto a él, completamente desnuda y mirándole divertida.

'Estoy bien… te llamo luego' dijo con una voz que sonaba lejos de esta realidad y los ojos sin despegársele del cuerpo femenino, colgó, botando el celular al suelo, ocasionando que la chica riera. De eso exactamente hablaba, esta chica era impredecible.

'No creas que ya terminaste de darme una buena disculpa por haberte desaparecido' vio como se movía hasta dejar sus piernas a cada costado de sus caderas y arrodillada frente a él.

Realmente estaba soñando… eso era la única cosa que podía explicar aquello.  
Muy lentamente la chica fue bajando, para sentarse sobre su regazo y rozar su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
Bien, si estaba soñando no quería despertar, le gustaba esa forma de pedir disculpas.

* * *

**Nota de Autora: **Pagado el primero reto y a ver que más se me viene a la cabeza. Con todo se acepta todo tipo de retos –si, todo tipo de retos, pueden confirmarlo en mis drabbles de Harry Potter-. Bueno y fue grato escribir esto con una canción de inspiración, tal vez comience a trabajar así otros retos de algún fic.

**Den clic en esa parte que esta más abajito, centralizada y comienza con "Review" ¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra! Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

Nos leemos.

C.V.


End file.
